I Know You
by iCandies
Summary: Maka has a gift where she doesn't need to ask someone about their life. She knew it before she could ask it. How she learned differently to be with people who's an orphan, lived by pointing guns to strangers for money, suffered from OCD and claimed to be a god. Most importantly, a mysterious person named Soul.
1. Chapter 1: The Gift

******Soul X Maka Fan Fiction Story**  


******Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

******Note: As you can see, Lady in Red is in HIATUS. I haven't decided to continue it. It might not be that successful. So... Here is a back-up story. :)**

******I Know You  
Chapter 1: The** **Gift **

Finally reaching the age of eighteen, the age where her father told her to 'take care of her gift'. Before he left for good and then missing the warmth of her beloved parents, she lived alone in a small brick-made apartment. Those last words never left her mind. Being left when she was still seven from her mother was very painful but what more when her father left her when she was still fifteen.

_"Maka, just remember... I love you no matter what. Always find happiness, all I want is to make you happy. I know this sounds crazy but... During the 18th year of your existence, don't be thrilled of a unique gift. Held onto it and don't use it for greed. Take good care of it" The blonde head rested on his shoulder with a slight cackle of laughter._

_"Mama would totally laugh at you right now, papa" _

Maka couldn't remember anything of what's left with that memory. All she knew was the next day, her father left her with a small note on her night stand. Months and months of crying was pathetic but years of depression was more. She claimed to even commit suicide but that won't make things any better.

"Happy birthday, Maka" She unenthusiastically greeted herself. Placing a pink candle on the middle of the red velvet cupcake. Every year of her birthday, she wondered if it was true that celebrating eighteen years of existence includes ball gowns, tiaras and dances like what she always read in fairy tales. That, a handsome prince would sweep her off her feet. Removing the thought out of her mind. It was a crazy idea that'll never happen.

Perking her lips forward to blow the dim light lighting the whole apartment, she tugged a few strands of sand-blonde under her ear. A slight whistle and the dim light was dead before she could make a wish. Opening her eyes, the once dark room is now brighter than the sun. Everything looks white that she thought she was dead. Her jade-green eyes lost its color, gasping for air, her eyes glowed nothing but white.

But what was thrilling was the memories from the day she was born until today had just played right before her eyes like a projector, she heaved a long gasp of shock when it all ended.

When the bright room turned back to normal, her eyes turned jade-green once again as she tried to remain the natural breathes of her lungs. What just happened?

"My name is Maka Albarn, I'm eighteen years old. I'm a transferee in Kyoto. Nice to meet you all" She bowed in respect in front of everyone's attention towards her. Also to the professor with the huge circular glasses. Sitting on the corner on the back row while listening towards the teacher.

After the first bell rang, she stood from her seat to walk to her locker when a tall girl stood in front of her. Dark blue eyes smiling towards her and pitch black ponytail pacing her face. Extending her arm towards her. "My name is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, nice to meet you. Maka Albarn" Maka's jade-green eyes eyed the extended hand.

Maka knew how different she was. No possible human could do such a thing. Remembering the first time that it happened was from her eighteenth birthday. She was scared... Of how different she was. How she felt that she's not human at all. That's what she think.

But before she could ignore her hand, Tsubaki took it from her and shook it. And with that, the life of Tsubaki Nakatsukasa played in her as if she was with her from the day she was born until today. Maka learned that Tsubaki's an orphan. That her mother took her to an orphanage when she was born. She's adopted to a family with a step brother. Both of her step parents died in a car accident and she lived alone with her brother.

Her widened eyes turned back towards the smiling face. Pretending to not know her at all. "N-nice to meet you too... Tsubaki Nakatsukasa"

"Hey... You want to come over for lunch later? With me and a bunch of friends?" That was a start. How could she handle something with the new 'gift' she inherited. "I-I... C-can't possibly g-go with you" Even if she wanted to. She was dying to have someone around. But with the kind of ability how can she?

"Come on... We don't bite. We just want to be friends with you Maka" Suddenly, the smile changed her mind. As if the smile had something to do with the side of her brain saying 'don't do it'. Slightly nodding towards the invitation.

Lunch finally came as Tsubaki clasped her hand towards hers to lead her to a bunch of her friends. Tsubaki was the first one to really approach her and with that a group of people waved towards Tsubaki. Before approaching the group of people, everybody's eyes were glued towards her.

"Hi guys! This is Maka!" Tsubaki introduced. Maka faked a smile as Tsubaki pushed her to sit in front of everybody for acknowledgement.

"Hi Maka! I'm Liz... Kid's room mate and Patty's sister"

"I'M PATTY! TEE-HEE!"

"MAKA! BOW DOWN BEFORE THE GREAT BLACK STAR OR YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO ENTER THE GREAT KINGDOM OF BLACK STAR WITHOUT YOUR PRAISE!" A blue-haired moron stood tall on the table, as Maka looked around for anyone staring, there wasn't any. As if, they were used to with what he's cackling about.

But before she could say anything, Patty tackled her on the ground while hugging her tight. And then once again, Patty Thompson's life played towards her surroundings like she lived her life. Before, for the first time Maka experienced this to herself, she tried talking to people in the scene but they seem to ignore her like she's a ghost. That's a start of how the gift started.

Patty Thompson lived on the streets with Liz Thompson. Popping guns on a stranger's forehead to claim money but was reassigned towards Kid's father as his bodyguards and paid for their salary. Maka doesn't know what Patty's hiding behind her killer guns. "H-hi Patty... Y-you experienced living in the streets?" Maka still couldn't get over her life. The fact that she's still new to her gift and she's still thrilled of the things that she could understand by a contact with someone.

Patty's giggling face turned silent and then directly stared at her eyes. Maka felt awkward when everyone around her stopped talking. "Maka, how'd you know?" Patty asked viciously... Maka bit her bottom lip in case anyone finds her suspicious.

"Patty..." Liz started with a worried tone. "YOU A WIZARD OR SOMETHING! TEE-HEE!" Then she giggled once again tackling her once again on the ground. "I LIKE YOU!" Pointing her little wiggling finger towards her face, Maka started giggling herself.

It was new to her even, she haven't laughed for a long time. "SUCH MARVELOUS SYMMETRY! EQUALITY TOWARDS TWO PIGTAILS! AND SUCH SYMMETRICAL CLOTHING!" Kid turned to her with gleaming golden eyes, Liz sighed in return. "Maka, don't mind him... He has..."

"OCD" Both Maka and Liz said at the same time since Kid approached her. Maka learned that Death the Kid suffered OCD when his mother suffered from OCD herself. It was inherited and his father became overly protective towards him ever since.

Again, everyone was silent. "I-... M-my relative also su-suffered from OCD" She awkwardly giggled and then everyone started talking once again. And she didn't felt out of place since everyone was asking her. Everyone was sharing their life stories even though she already knew them. She felt normal once again. She felt human.

"Oh... By the way, have anyone of you seen Soul?" Everybody's eyes brows cringed in wonder. "Who's Soul?" Maka asked and then everyone turned their heads towards her.

"Who's Soul? Haven't you heard anyone talking about him in your class or something?" Liz asked. Maka shrugged her head as everyone started telling their versions of him which made her curious.

"I guess he bailed three subjects for today... He might come back later, suppose you'll meet Soul later" Liz said as everyone started talking again. Maka's mind floated with what the people around her told her.


	2. Chapter 2: Mysterious

******Soul X Maka Fan Fiction Story**  


******Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

******Note: Okay, so... I hope this can get better and better! Please support and bare with me. Oh! I like reading reviews even if it's a small note, I still want to know your opinion. Please review! Thanks! :)**

******I Know You  
Chapter 2: Mysterious**

Then and there, the whole group introduced her to everyone in class, from hand shakes to bro fists... She had a massive headache with everybody's life playing followed by another. It was confusing to know but it was worth it. Maka learned new things. Like how Ox, is a competitive guy because he's an only child. How Chrona was bullied by his older brother Ragnarok. She felt a bit happy yet hurt from all.

Maka guessed she met everyone in class. Sighing in tiredness, the final bell rang in time for dismissal. "Hey Maka... I think I'd better go, Black Star needs me for our essay, Bye bye" As Tsubaki placed her back over her shoulder, she looked back and smiled and Maka smiled back with a slight wave of hand.

She wasn't ready just to yet. She may be a bit different but she's not different with Ox. Maka seemed to like learning from the day she achieved her first word. As for her concentration, she had it all. Considering, everyone left the room. She was left inside, reading a book for English book report.

Books is a way that makes her feel human. From the mysterious adventure coming from other pages, Maka couldn't wait of what'll happen. As she was into the book, she didn't noticed that the weather was changing. The sky blue turned heavy clouds of rain as the school gates were barely visible from the loud and strong rain.

Maka sighed and cursed at herself for being so dense that she forgot to bring an umbrella. She gathered her things and went straight to the campus. It was silent yet loud, silent because no one was there except her. Loud because of the pouring rain. She sat on a chair, watching the rain pour and pour. As if, she could count them.

Just before she could turn her head, she saw a reflection of red crimson eyes and snowy-white hair behind her. "I'm guessing... You're new here" The guy behind her started. With that, she agreed and nodded anyway.

"How'd you know?" Maka asked and then turning towards him. Facing the guy, she tilted her head in confusion. It was unusual to have red crimson eyes and jagged teeth. That's not normal at all.

"Because... You're still here"

"Well, why're your here then? You're new too?" With that, he grinned in return showing two rows of jagged teeth. Maka wondered so much of how pointy it was. "No... I'm a regular of this dip shit" He sat beside her with his arms behind his head.

"Hey, it's not dip shit as what you thought. People are nice here" Again, Maka heard the annoying chuckle of the weird guy beside her.

"You have so much to learn... For starters, I'm Soul" Clicking his eyes open, the girl beside her stared outside again. "Yeah, I know. Other people told me that you're a troublemaker or something"

"Well, whatever. They just don't know me at all. So yeah... I think I'm gonna go" He stood up from the seat while ruffling his wild spikes of snow.

"Still raining outside, you know" she interrupted.

"I don't care" With that, he walked away from her.

The rain won't stop anytime soon, if it did... It's gonna take forever. Maka figured, its the best to leave. Placing her book inside her bag she walked outside the campus. Rain flickered in front of her. Wondering of any way to go home. Without figuring any, she decided to get wet and just walk.

As long as she stepped onto the rain, she fully regretted her decision. From the consequences of getting cold to getting sick, she just wanted to go home with the presence of silence and a book to read. The small droplets collided with her clothing which made it wet within a few seconds. "Hey you!"

Maka stopped walking as she faced the previous guy, now walking beside her. His hair sticking out everywhere and his eyes somewhat standing out from the transparent liquid. "What do you need?" she asked.

"Nothing... I thought you're going to wait for the rain to stop" he started. She nodded at first and then spoke. "I realized it's not the best decision, so I'm gonna go"

"Well, whatever you say little miss sunshine" Maka fastened her pace in hopes to make it to her house faster. But the more she runs faster, the more the rain was getting stronger.

"Oh... And Soul!" Maka forgot about her 'gift'. And was too late, as she placed her hand on his shoulder. Her eyes widened in shock. Nothing happened, his life didn't played towards her. She remained from the wet environment. What just happened? It didn't worked on him. The first time, it didn't.

"What?" His voice, snapped her away from a thousand thoughts and questions. "I-I'm going to tell you that... My name's not sunshine. Maka" With that she stormed away from him, hearing a faint whatever from him as he walked on the opposite direction where she was heading.

Her eyes remained on the floor and the thoughts and questions was attacking her mind. She didn't even cared if it rained or something. _'It didn't worked on him. What happened? Why? Does he know? Is he covered in something? Or... Is he just mysterious?' _Her mind could make a list of questions and thoughts of what had happened.

The next day followed, Maka yawned and earlier than anyone else in the room, she sat on the desk with no one to interrupt. It was still 6:00 AM in the morning, so she has some time to sleep. The sleep was taken by the guy she met yesterday, thanks to him, all of the questions keeps on popping in her mind. No matter how much she shrugs them off, they keep multiplying.

When a few people came, including Tsubaki and Black Star, Tsubaki decided to wake her up since it's already 6:45. "Maka-chan... Hey... Maka, wake up" Tsubaki's soothing voice woke Maka up with a slight nod on the head, she sat up properly on her seat and rubbed her eyes.

"Maka, you okay? You seem really tired. Did you have a good sleep?" Maka shrugged her head. Just as the teacher arrives, everyone was on their seats. Discussing something about a problem, the door suddenly bursts open. Then, her eyes stared back at him. He was breathing heavily. Maybe from running because he was late.

"Soul Evans, you're late as usual. What's the 'excuse?'" The professor asked, emphasizing the word excuse more. "I woke up late" he simply said, as he sat on a desk on the right. Before he sat down, he flicked his eyes towards hers. Maka didn't really cared if he just saw her or recognized her from yesterday.

"You see this class, this is the kind of attitude that would fail you in the near future. Tardiness, what a pathetic excuse Soul Eater Evans"

"What? Should I tell you that my dog ate my homework?" Not everyone was shocked by his attitude but Maka was included in it, since he's basically a troublemaker.

"Be careful with your words, Soul Eater Evans"

"Be careful not be careful... I don't get you people. Tell us to explain and then you babble shit that we're all pathetic. Care for us to explain again and then talk that how I dared to answer you" The room turned silent and then people started whispering.

"Tsubaki, is he always like that?" Maka whispered towards Tsubaki beside her. Tsubaki nodded without looking at her, her eyes were gazed at him full of worry.

"I am completely offended. Soul Evans, if you don't stop acting like a complete mature person, you're going to end up like your brother" With that, everything turned silent once again. As if no one dared to speak, and as if everyone knew about that 'certain issue with his brother'.

"You don't know my brother-"

"Oh... I don't know your brother. He got killed by an accident because he was having fun being chased by cops! So tell me Evans, did you inherited that attitude towards your brother?" His hands curled into fits and teeth gritted while 'sinking his breathes.

"We're both different! SO STOP FUCKING COMPARING US!" Before the professor could speak or defense himself, he started walking away without caring to look back, he punched the door until it produced a huge hole and then exited the classroom.

"I never saw Soul so... Aggressively angry" Tsubaki muttered towards Maka.


	3. Chapter 3: Why?

**Soul X Maka Fan Fiction Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

**Note: Whew! Finally, an update! I apologize because I did everything to finish every homeworks in school. So yeah... Proves I'm human. So yeah... Just read and continue reviewing because i LOVE reading everything! XD. I love you! :)**

**I Know You  
Chapter 3: Why?**

"Soul? Well... He acts all so mysterious because of his brother. They were musicians actually. Soul played the piano while Wes played the violin. Though, they always performed here in school at least one of them are getting compared from the better. Which is Soul. Both seemed to get along even though... Soul's jealous. But one time, Wes got chased by the cops for drinking while driving. And then, BAM! Car goes off the bridge and then crashed. Ever since then, Soul never talked much and kept his distance away from everybody else" Liz blurted while making hand gestures.

"LIZ! GET THE MOVING! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Kid yelled coming from the black SUV, Liz nodded and then stood up from the long staircase outside the campus. "Yeah... Maka, I better go. Just... If you see him, don't ever bring that up. You'll get him pissed. So... Yeah. Catch you tomorrow!" With that Liz waved good bye.

Maka sighed in annoyance, she was irritated to know something about Soul. Not as a so-called 'stalker'. There was something that kept him mysterious. And Maka also wanted to know why 'it' hadn't worked on him. Yet. She asked several more students in the school. Normally their answer were mysterious. Troublemaker. Badass. Or even Hot.

"Alright Maka, don't get too caught up in the situation" Sighing once again, she closed her eyes and then counted from one to ten. Trying to remain composed and calm. "I should just... Read a book or something" With what she said, she headed towards their classroom. Which was empty since everyone might be home by now and except for her. Wandering around like a fan girl or something.

Sitting on her desk, she flipped her book open and then started reading. The same words also caught her attention. _Mysterious. Dark. Silent. Introvert._ Something in those words. "Why? Why is it not working?" No matter how much she thought herself why, there were no answer. It only made her sleepy. Her eyes fluttering open and then close. And then one final open and lastly close.

_Everything turned widely different. From her school attire to a white Sunday dress. From the school classroom to a soul less area with dead-looking trees. "Hello?" She first started. "Hellooo?" Called once more. _

_'Where am I? Am I... Dead?' she thought. 'No Maka, you are not dead' her thought was answered by another. Gasping, she looked around but no one was there. Fully realizing who it was, her tears started streaming. 'P-papa! Papa! Where are you?!'_

_'Maka... Don't worry, I'm always there for you. Remember what I told you. Use your gift not for greed. Maka, also remember that your gift could read memories and the truth. Not the past and the future' Her eyes widened and she wanted to ask a list of questions. _

_'Papa! Wait! Why can't I-' but before she could ask a question. Everything around her faded into reality. As if, faith doesn't seem to agree with her. That anything around her forbids her to do anything about her_ 'gift'.

"Miss... Miss!... Miss!"

"W-what?!" She hurriedly sat her head up to face an old man in front of her. Dressed in blue jumper with a mop in one hand. "Miss, I've been waking you last ten minutes ago. It's already five" Without saying anything, she hurriedly walked away from the classroom.

She was about to go home when she noticed the stair case behind her back. She contemplated to climb or not but something seemed to pull her. And she went anyway. Staggering towards the staircase, she remembered what her father told her. 'Your gift could read memories and the truth. Not the past and the future'. What does that mean?

She shrugged the thought away when she saw a certain silver white sitting on the edge of the terrace. With his knees dangled. Sighing in anticipation, she walked towards him and did what he did. "What are you doing here?" he asked coldly without taking his eyes off the yellow sky.

"Nothing. I was just wandering when I noticed the stair case so... Yeah. W-what are you doing here?" she threw the question back.

"Just... Thinking. Maka... Is it... Hard to know everything? Like... Everything involving everyone and you don't know how to deal with it?" That's what she feels everyday. "YES! I-I mean... Yes" She answered thoroughly.

"Nothing... I was just thinking about something. I... I don't want to get all mushy. I'm not being emo either" He bitterly laughed while Maka laughed with him. At least, she did tried talking.

"Soul... W-what would you do if... You can... You can see everything around you flashback from birth to present? How would you react?" she finally faced him. He just smiled towards the red-looking sky. "I guess... You have that power, huh?" her eyes widened in shock.

No one could ever know. She tried her best to be careful. Unless, she's not careful enough. But this is the only time they talked so... What's the reason?

"I'm just kidding... No need to worry. Well, for me... I would know nothing but the truth. A world without betrayal, lies and pride" he laughed himself, looking down. "I should stop being fucking dramatic. That's not cool. I'm just... I'm recovering from something. Maybe my past or whatever"

"Oh" was her only reaction. Moments passed when they both turned silent. As for Soul... He stood up and then dusted himself. "Maka... Whatever you did, I'm not that thankful. But... I need to go. See you" He walked away leaving the staring girl. Why? There might be something that holds her power back. What was it? All she knew was... Humans are not capable of such power. What was it then?

Is there someone like her? How would she know? All she knew was her father. Is _different._ From the time she remembered it, her father is a tourist. She dusted herself and then stood up. Taking one long breathe of air, she staggered away from the darkening spot and then walked her way home. Approaching different turns and curves and her mind seems to fly around with different questions. Why? What? How? There were many questions.

"Oops!" Both said at the same time. She fell back with a soft thud as she slowly stood up and then noticed a middle-aged woman with a red cloak draped around her. "I'm so sorry" she said herself, as she keeps staring under her cloak. Her hair was all grey and white and her skin was pale that a sheet of paper.

"No need, child. I-I need to go, Maka" As both turned to leave, she realized what she said. How'd she know her name? She never saw her in her whole life? What is she?

"Wait! How'd you know-" once again, before she could finish her question, she's gone. She could have wanted a normal life. A normal girl living in a small house with her parents. A normal life like how she enjoy making friends and not knowing anything personal from them. It may sound cute or... A wonderful gift to people who doesn't have it but for her... It keeps her from talking. From asking.

Trying hard to hibernate, she was still wide awake. "I hate thinking!" She yelled herself. Complaining under her pillow. Then, she turned around towards the sky. _'The truth?' _What does her father mean? What 'truth'? Like the truth if... Aliens exist? I mean... Proven a fact by her father. What truth? About a tomato a vegetable or a fruit? Then, what?

She got frustrated from thinking. Instead, she took a sheet of paper and then started scribbling letters and words.

_The Truth of Soul Eater Evans. I don't know either. I don't know why it never worked on him. I don't know what papa meant of the truth. Memories?! So... That's why everything I knew played back when my power worked on me! Everything was a memory but... What truth? I'm finding out whatever's keeping my gift away from him._

_Either he's an alien or he got my power. But nah... That can't be right. I bumped onto this lady. She knew my name even though, I don't know her._

_I'm finding out everything. Everything about my gift, my life, his life and her life. I will not stop. Ever._


End file.
